If Ever You're In My Arms Again
by iLoveDDlovato14
Summary: I inhaled as much air as my lungs could take and jumped in the pool. I keep on swimming until I reached Joe. Even though were underwater, I could really see that he is as white as snow. I didn't waste anytime and I crashed my lips to his . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

Demi Munroe

Kevin, Joe, Nick Gray

Dianna Torres

Madison Torres

Dallas Munroe

Selena Russo

Miley Montana

(**A/N**: because Demi and Dallas are both Lovato so I used the Munroe surname and for Maddie and Dianna, they are both De La Garza so I changed it to Torres. Really can't think about any surnames. I know they're lame)

Its okay if you don't review, I'm already happy posting this. :)

"_**If Ever You're In My Arms Again"**_

Chapter One

Demi's POV

It was almost two months since Joe and Ashley broke up but they remained friends, talk to each other and everything. I even talked to Ashley once or twice, I don't remember but she is a nice person. But just this week, Joe started to act strange.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Last Monday that week**_ (**A/N: now its Saturday**)_**:**_

_**We were at the mall and I really don't want to go there that day but Miley persuaded me so I've got no choice. It was unusual for Miley to head straight to the groceries, I don't know, maybe she was hungry that time. I was about to say something when I saw them.**_

"_**Miles, is that?" pointing my finger to **__them__**. "Who?" she turns around and looks to where I'm pointing. "Yey, we've got company!" she puts back the bags of chips to the shelf and rushes to **__them__**. "Miley wait!" I tried to stop her but what do you expect it's Miley. "Great." I mumbled to myself after I saw Miley waving, telling me to come over. I walk straight towards them and smiled hearing Miley giggling to something that Nick said to her. "Finally, you've reached us." Miley said holding back her giggles. I just smiled at her as a reply and looked at the three guys. 'Could this day get any worse?' the voice in my head whined after spotting **__him__**. There he is, staring at something I don't know, his back facing me. "Hey Dems." Nick greeted me with a smile. I turned to face him. "Hi Nick." I greeted back. On the corner of my eye, I saw **__him__** turn around to face us. I turned my head to his direction and our eyes met. 'Wrong move girl, wrong move.' The voice in my head told me. I don't know why I can't remove my eyes on him. Maybe I just missed those eyes. Then I heard Kevin clearing his throat awkwardly and it made me look away from **__him__**. "Oh hi Kev." I greeted him with a small wave. He stepped close to me and gave me a hug. "Ohh, Demi I missed you sooo much." Kevin whispered to my ear but audible enough for everyone to hear. "I missed you too, and Kev?" I said almost breathless. "Hmm?" he hummed tightening his hug. "A...air." I said in a pleading tone. Kevin lets go of me and smiled apologetically. "Sorry." I smiled at him. "Its okay, but I'm glad I didn't die from suffocation." Nick snorted and Kevin glared at him. Nick just looked up the ceiling and whistled some random tune. Kevin just rolled his eyes. "So, who wants to eat?" Miley asked as she walks to the exit dragging Nick. Kevin raised his hand, "Me!" he shouted and followed them. 'and it's really getting worse.' The voice in my head is not really helping. I sighed and greeted **__him__**. "uhh...hi, Joe." I tried not to look at him but failed. 'stop it Demi, stop staring at him' I scolded myself. "Hi Dee." He greeted showing that smile. The smile that made my worries and fears go away. I smiled back at him, "I think we should go and follow them." He just nodded and followed me out of the groceries store. After that Joe was silent, the entire time except when Miley or his brothers would ask him something. I don't know what's wrong with him, he's like avoiding something. We all went home when it was almost 8 in the evening.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I just sighed and rested my head on a pillow. "I'll just ask him in an email tomorrow or tonight, I guess." I decided as I continue to stare at the ceiling.

**10:15pm**

_**No one's POV**_

Demi stirs and she slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She sighed and looked at the clock. "Its 10:15 already. Ugh!" She rubs her forehead and tries to sleep again. Then her phone rings indicating that she has a text message. "Who on earth would text you in this hour?" she exclaimed as she reached for her phone and reads the message. She quickly rolls to the side and lies on her stomach then start pressing the buttons on her phone.

_**Joe's POV**_

I rolled back and forth on my bed and tossed and turned every pillow I had. _'Come on Joe, just grab that phone and text her. A single text message won't punch you on the face. Duh!' _ I just rolled my eyes and scratched my head, messing up my hair. "Fine. I'll text her." I said exasperated. I grabbed my phone and started pressing the keys.

_**To: Demi**_

_**From: Joe**_

_**Uhh, hi. . I knw its l8 & sory 2 dstrb. I knw ur asleep & maybe u'll b reading dis n d m0rning. So jst txt me bak wen u rcieve dis. Nyts. Swit drims. :)**_

I pressed the send button and sighed.

_**(So the texting begins )**_

**D:** No, u didn't dsturb me or anything. I was already awake and I cnt sleep again. So, why r u still awake?

**J: **Ohh, really? Idk, I'm jst thinkin abwt sumthing. _'actually I'm thinkin about you' _ he thought.

**D:** hmm. . . :/ so, what r u thinkin abwt? _'I'd be stupid if I say you're thinking about me. Ugghh, why am I even thinking about that.' _ She sighed.

**J:** Some things that I broke. _'I'm sorry if I broke you're heart.'_

**D: **what kind of things?

"Should I tell her? No, not yet. Not now." Joe mumbled as he shakes his head.

**D:** hey... Joe? Still there?

**J:** yep, y?

**D:** nothing,. Cud I ask u sumthing?

**J:** sure, wat is it?

**D:** y r u acting kinda weird dis past couple of days? Ur like avoiding me or sumthing.

**J:** am I acting weird? No I'm not avoiding u. really. *he lied*

**D:** r u sure?

**J:** yeah, if u wnt we cud hang out sometime. _'Please say yes!' _ He shouted in his head.

**D:** sure :) when?

**J:** well, I'm free on Monday.

**D:** on Monday then! ;)

Joe has now a wide grin plastered on his face.

**J: **I'll pick u up at 10 then. :)

**D: **sure, I think we shud sleep now. Its almost 11.

**J:** yeah, Gnyt Dee.

**D:** Gnyt Joe. :)

**J: **sweet dreams ;)

(_A/N: sorry if that ended kinda like a dialogue)_

They just both sighed and drift off to sleep.

**That Monday **

_(A/N: I just want to skip it. Sorry)_

Demi's POV

It was almost 10 and still no sign of Joe. I stared at my phone, expecting a text or call from him and still got nothing. _"Don't expect too much dear." _ I remembered my mom tell me last night. "I should've taken her advice." I sighed. I stand up and started to head to the stairs when my phone suddenly rang. It's Joe. I hit the answer button. "Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone but I'm not really annoyed or something. _"Hey, can you come out of the house. I wanna show you something." _ He said out of breath then the call was cut. I just rolled my eyes and slid my phone in my pocket and walked towards the door. I turned the knob and opened it. I saw nothing. I took a few steps to take a look around and still nothing. No signs of Joe or even his shadow around. I inhaled as much as my lungs could take and breathed them out as hard as I can. "Playing tricks on me huh." I whispered to myself and turned around to get back inside the house. Then after a step or two, two strong arms are already wrapped around my waist. I tried to turn my head towards the person to know who it was but before I could even do it, everything went black.

**Sorry that one is short. . . . **

**Please tell me if you found some wrong grammars, spellings or anything. **

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joe's POV

I woke up with a huge smile plastered on my face. I'd finally get to hang out with Demi for a day. I glanced at the clock and it showed 7:45am. I hummed a random tune as I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. It was 8:15 when I finished taking a bath. I walked straight to my closet and grabbed a black tight jean, a plain navy blue T-shirt, and my leather jacket. I dried off my hair and headed down stairs. Nick, Frankie and dad were sitting at the table and I could hear the sizzling bacon that mom is cooking. Well, if you're asking Kevin is with Danielle so he moved out already. "Morning." I greeted as I took a seat beside Frankie. "Going somewhere bro?' Nick asked after seeing the clothes that I'm wearing. "Yep. And I'm not telling you." I answered sticking my tongue out. "Fine." He narrowed his eyes. "Here's your bacon Joe." Mom said as she puts the newly cooked bacon. I rubbed my palms together and licked my lips. "Perfect timing mom. I'm starving." I said without even looking at her. Then I eat the food like its going to be my last meal for the rest of my life. "What time will you be home son?" My dad asked as he removed his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and taking a sip of his coffee. I swallowed the food that was already in my mouth and answered, "I don't know dad." He just nodded and continued reading. After eating I went back to my room to get my phone and car keys. After getting everything that I need, I rushed to my door but stopped when my phone rang. I hit the answer button and held the phone near my ear. "Hello." I said happily. "If you want to save your little girlfriend just follow everything that is on the email we sent you." I was about to say something but the call was cut. "I don't even have a girlfriend." I shouted. I don't know who the caller was. I think he or she is using some voice changing device or something. I rolled my eyes and checked my emails. I clicked the mail from an unknown sender and my eyes widened. There was a photo of her tied on a chair with a blindfold and a taped mouth. "WHAT?" I shrieked (in a non-girl way). "She's not even my girlfriend!" I slammed my fists on the table. "Who the hell would do this." My brows meet in frustration. I continued to scan the mail and there were some instructions on how to get to the "place". I copied it and rushed to the front door. Nick was at the living room watching TV with Frankie. "What's wrong bro?" maybe he saw the angry/worried look on my face. "Check my emails upstairs!" I shouted not even looking at him or slowing my pace. _'I think it will be better if someone knows about this.'_ I thought then opened the door and rushed to my car starting and driving it as fast as I can.

Nick's POV

I removed my gaze from the TV and looked at the rushing Joe. "What's wrong bro?" I shouted for him to hear. "Check my emails upstairs!" he shouted back without even looking at me. After that, I hear his car zooming out. I stood up from the couch and headed to Joe's room. I immediately pulled his laptop from the table and opened it. "What! She's not even his girlfriend! An idiot would only do this." I exclaimed. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kevin's number.

Demi's POV

I woke up hearing voices. It was kinda familiar to me. I think I heard that voice before. And I don't know if I'm going to hate the owner of that voice or not. Then I heard the door creek open and I don't know who is there because of this stupid blindfold. I heard footsteps and it stopped behind me. The person took the blindfold of me and there she was, standing in front of me. The red haired girl whom I punched in the face before I decided to go to a treatment center and now trash talking me on some videos. "Alex." I said with my teeth clenched. My brows met as I glared at her. "Well hello, Demi." She said emphasizing my name. "What do you want?" I said fiercely. "Revenge." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you dare roll your fucking eyes at me!" she shouted pointing a finger at me. I gave out a snort. "I can do anything I want, Alex." "Ohh, really?" she replied raising a brow and crossing her arms under her chest. Then another girl entered the room. "Yo, Shorty, he's here." Alex smirked. "The show is about to start." She laughed and walked out of the room along with her bitchy friends and the door slammed shut. I sighed but what the girl has said made me think. _'Who's the "he" that came here?' _ The voice in my head asked. "I don't like the sound of this."

I was cut out of my thoughts when the door opened. Then they pushed him inside and slammed the door close again. "Joe?"

Joe's POV

I arrived at the said place. It was kinda creepy and completely isolated. It is really far from the main road and civilization. I knocked at the steel door and two big guys opened it. They're even bigger that Big Rob. They let me in and lead me to a dim hallway. Then we stopped at a wooden door and they harshly pushed me in and shut the door. "Joe?" I heard Demi ask. I didn't waste a single second. I rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so worried about you. Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" I checked on every parts of her body to see if she has cuts, bruises or anything. "No, I'm fine. Why are you here? How did you know?" I didn't realize that she was staring at me so when I looked at her our eyes met. Damn, those eyes. Those eyes that make me feel like melting. We stared at each other for 2 minutes then she break the silence, "Hello? I'm talking to you Joe." She raised a brow. "Ohh, uhh. The —, they sent me an email to come here. I. . . I don't e—even know why." I stuttered looking away from her. I sat on the floor beside the chair she was tied on. I heard her give out a sigh. "What are we going to do now?" she asked looking down at the floor. I stood up and walked behind the chair so I could untie her hands free but before I could even do it the door swing open and there was Alex, the two big guys, and her ugly girl friends. She clapped her hands. "Well what do we have here? The two love birds. Don't even try to escape." I glared at her. "What do you want?" she gives out a short laugh. "Wait, what love bids are you talking about?" Demi shouted, joining in to the conversation. "Don't even try denying it Lovato. I know you two are together again." I saw Demi's eyes widened. "WHAT? Were not —. "Demi was cut off by Alex "Ohh, shut up!" I continued to glare at her. _'Dumbass red head.' _I thought.

Alex's POV

"I've got everything planned." I started walking up to Joe and touching his chin. He cringed and I snorted at his actions. "All we have to do is have a nude photo of Demi and spread it throughout the internet and poof I've got my revenge." I rubbed my hands together. _'I love this plan.' _ The voice in my head said. "WHAT?" both Joe and Demi shouted in shock. I laughed at their response. I snapped my fingers and the big guy walked up to Joe and grabbed him by each arm. "You two let go of me now." He said trying to shrug them off. "It's no use Joe. Just calm down and watch the show." My laughter echoed in the entire room. "Just do everything I say and your free Demi." I looked at her with a smirk. "I'm not going to do that stupid thing your saying." She snapped at me. "Oh really Demi? Really?" I said sarcastically as I walked up behind her and placed both of my hands on her shoulders. She tried to shrug them off. I laughed loudly. "Bring them near the pool." I ordered the girls.

Joe's POV

'_I'm not gonna let this shit happen. Damn, what am I going to do? Think Joe, think.'_ I was so focused on thinking an escape plan that I didn't even know I was already tied to a huge ball of steel. _'What the hell?' _I looked at Demi who is now being held by two blonde girls. She looks worried but not scared. I gave an _I'll – be – fine_ look. She gave me a weak smile. "So, now Joe. Choose, drown or help us?" Alex asked as she walks around the pool. "I will never ever help you!" I growled. "Very well then. Do it." Before I even know it I was already underwater. _'I'm doing this for Demi. . I'm doing this for Demi.' _I keep on repeating inside my head. _'I'll be happy to die for her. Okay, I'll admit it; I still have feelings for her. If she doesn't feel the same way, then *sigh* I don't know.' _I keep on thinking. Then something fell in the water. I don't know what it is. I can't even open my eyes. I don't even know why or what's happening but my eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Demi's POV

When Joe hit the water, I didn't know what to do. My thoughts are in panic and I really can think straight. Then I heard the sound of sirens echoed throughout the place. Alex and the others panicked and left me unguarded. I quickly looked for something sharp and found a shattered glass on the withered grass. I carefully reached for it and slowly ripped the rope that's on my wrists. After a little bit of struggling, the rope finally came off. I looked around and saw a bunch of keys hanging on the big guy's trousers. I quickly ran after him and pulled out the keys. I inhaled as much air as my lungs could take and jumped in the pool. I keep on swimming until I reached Joe. Even thought were underwater, I could really see that he is as white as snow. I didn't waste anytime and I crashed my lips to his to give him air. Giving him all the air I have, I pulled away and he's staring at me wide eyed. I gave him a _don't – even – think – about – it _look. He gave a weak smile and nodded. I swim back to the surface to take another breath and swim back to Joe, unlocking the padlocks and helping him swim back to the surface. When we reached the pool gutter, Joe immediately coughed out the water that entered his lungs. When his breathing is already normal I asked him, "You okay now?" I was even catching my breath. Joe coughed again, and then he spoke, "Yeah, I'm okay." I looked up when I saw a cop walking towards us. "Mr. Jonas and Ms. Lovato? Are you both alright?" The other cops helped us out of the pool and gave us towels. They lead us to the police car and we both seated at the back seat. Then I remembered Alex. "Uhh, what about Alex sir?" I asked the cop that is riding shotgun. He turned his head, looking at me, "Alex? They're already on their way to jail." He smiled and looked back at the window. I wrapped my self more with the towel to warm myself. I looked at Joe who is sitting beside me. He's kinda like zoned out. I tapped his shoulder and he immediately shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly. "Huh? WH—what?" he asked stuttering. "Okay, now what are you thinking Joseph?" I raised a brow. "No—nothing." He refused to make eye contact. _'Okay, now I know what he's thinking.' _I smiled at the thought remembering what happened earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Joe." I buried my face on the crook of his neck and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who reviewed. It really means a lot and I never thought of getting reviews on this story. This one is my very first fanfic.**

**To **bOoKcRiTiC345 and TeamDemi4Life

**You two are my first two reviewers. Thank you.**

**I think I should put a disclaimer from now on. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the PLOT!**

Chapter 3

Joe's POV

After we got out of the pool, I can't help myself think about what happened in the pool a while ago. Were already in the police car but I'm still thinking about it. Then someone is tapping at my shoulder and I immediately shook my head and blinked a couple of times "Huh? WH—what?" I stuttered. Damn, I hate stuttering, especially in front of her. "Okay, now what are you thinking Joseph?" she raised a brow and I quickly tried not to look at her. "No—nothing." From the corner of my I eye, I saw her smile. Then I felt her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Joe." She mumbled, burying her face on my neck. I could feel her breath on my skin and it made me shiver. I don't even know if I'm gonna love or hate that feeling. I narrowed my eyes, "Fo—for what?" Shit, I'm still stuttering. She pulled away a little bit and I tried to look away but it's too late, she already caught my eyes and I froze. "For risking your life for me. I never thought someone would even do that to me." I blinked a couple of times, not knowing anything to say. "Uhh. . . Hey. ." I started making my voice sound lively. "I'm one of your "best friends" remember." I continued, doing some air quotes when I said the word "best friends". She smiled and removed her arms around me. I gave out a sigh and wrapped the towel tighter around me. "But I'm still thankful you were there." I turned to face her but she was already looking outside the window so I leaned my head on the glass of the window and closed my eyes.

Demi's POV

After thanking Joe, I looked out of the window to calm my thoughts and get some sleep. But 20 minutes have passed but I didn't get any sleep. Few minutes passed and the patrol car stopped in front of a police headquarters. The cop who was sitting on the driver's seat got off first and opened my side of the door. I held a hand at him and pointed to Joe. He nodded, "Follow us inside then some of your friend are in there." He smiled and headed to the main entrance. Then the other cop smiled at me and got of the car. I turned to Joe and firmly placed my hand on his shoulder. "Joe, wake up." He groaned and shrugged my hand of. I raised a brow and smirked. I leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear, "If your not going to wake up now, I'll leave you here and never talk to you again." I moved away slightly to see his reaction. He's still fast asleep. _'I thought that was going to work'_ I pouted. _'Think Demi, think. You can't just drag him out of the car.' _I twitched at that thought. I then shook him vigorously and still he wouldn't budge. He even let out a snore but not a loud one. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Ohh, come on Dems. . ." I quickly looked at his face. "Joe? Are you awake already?" I asked him. ". . . Why put a lot of make-up when you always look beautiful." I saw his lips curl up into a smile. My eyes widened. _'Is he dreaming about me?'_ "May I?" He spoke again. Then his smile turned into a grin. _'May he what?'_ I shouted curiously in my head. Then he starts to lean forward and my eyes opened and my jaw dropped. _'He's . . . he's. . He's…'_ His head went straight to the head rest and after that, I heard a loud thud. Then Joe groaned, he placed his palms on his forehead, massaging it. "Awww. That freakin' hurts." His head turned towards me and he quickly sat up straight. He let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't say anything that's embarrassing, did I?" he said nervously, scratching his head not even looking at me. I crossed my arms under my chest. "Tell me what you were dreaming, or else." I threatened but only a joke.

Joe's POV

"Tell me what you were dreaming, or else." She threatened but I know she was just joking by the way she sounded. But by the way she looks at me, she's kinda serious. "Or e—else what?" Why do I always stutter? Damn, I hate this stuttering thing. "Or else I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life." She answered with a smirk. I snorted, "You can't even spend a day without talking to me Dems." I said winking at her. "Ohh, really Joe? Watch me." She then turned her back at me crossing her arms. "Wait, could I ask you something." She asked facing back at me. "See, only a few seconds passed and you're already talking to me." She scoffed at my response. "It's not that, I just really need to ask you about your phone." I tilted my head. "Huh . . . ?" I tried to reminisce the things I did before today, and that's when it came to me. "Ohh, yeah I lost it yesterday at the grocery store. It was just in my pocket but then it's gone. I forgot to tell you coz there's a lot of things I did yesterday." I explained. "But you just called me this morning." She looked confused. "Huh? I don't even have a phone right now." Now I'm also confused, but suddenly I remembered something from yesterday. _'Alex's friend. That girl was at the grocery yesterday.'_ I smacked my forehead. "They stole my phone, and I have a lot of voice and video clips there. Maybe they used it to make you believe that it was really me." I explained, scratching my head. "Ohh, okay. Let's go inside. The cops said our friends are waiting inside." "Wai—" I called but she was already skipping her way to the building. I just shook my head, laughed and followed her inside.

Kevin's POV

After Nick called me, I immediately grabbed my car keys but Danielle stopped me and asked me what's going on. After I explained everything Nick had said to me she then let me go. Now, Nick and I are in the police head sitting on a soft and comfy couch with my arms crossed while Nick is pacing back and forth in front of me. "Dude, will you please stop that. I'm getting dizzy." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm worried bro okay." He shouted throwing both of his arms in the air and putting it on the top of his head. "Me too bro, but you need to— . . ." I paused and looked away from Nick to see who's coming in from the door. "Oh, there they are." I finished and standing up to meet them near the main entrance.

Nick's POV

"Oh, there they are." When I heard Kevin say those words and looking towards the door, I was relieved now that I know that Joe and Demi were okay. I rushed up to them and ask too many questions about what happened and everything. Demi looked shocked on my actions. "Whoa . . . whoa . . . whoa . . . slow down bro." Joe putted his arm on my shoulder. "Were both fine Nick. Joe almost drowned but thanks to me, he's still alive. I'm a life saver." Demi said smirking as she puts her left hand on her hips and makes a peace sign with her right. She even let out an evil laugh. I grimaced, Joe rolled his eyes and Kevin just laughed. "On the contrary. . ." Joe said as he walked pass by Demi. "You're so not." Joe finished smirking at her with a raised brow. Demi made a not-so-angry face at him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Ohh, really. . ." Then she grabbed Joe from behind and wrapped her left arm around his neck. It looked like Demi is taking Joe as a hostage. Joe had a nervous look on his face. "What were you saying?" Demi asked him. I saw Joe quiver. Kevin and I just giggled at them.

Joe's POV

I was shocked on what Demi just did. Damn, just a single touch of hers makes me shiver. But I'm not saying that I hate those things that I feel when she's around. "What were you saying?" she asked. I felt her breath on the side of my face. Oh no, my knees feels like melting. "O— okay fine. You're a beautiful life saving princess." I froze and gulped when I realized I said too much. _'Please let it go... let it go . . . don't ask anything.' _I begged inside my head. "What did you just say?" _'Damn!'_ I thought. I felt her arms loosen around my neck. I looked at Kevin and Nick. They are both in a conversation. _'Whew, good thing they didn't hear what I said. What am I going to say? I got that from a chick flick movie? Ohh wow what a lame excuse Joe, she'll believe you on that one.' _I was so into deep thoughts. I think my face really looked funny at the moment. Then a camera flash flashed in front of me and I quickly looked away. After rubbing my eyes, Kevin, Nick and Demi are laughing at the screen of the camera. "Nice shot Dems." Nick said giving Demi a high-five. "Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Tumblr and everything, here I come." Demi shouted happily as she puts the camera into a small bag that Kevin owns. "Give me that." I rushed towards her trying to grab the bag. Demi made a clucking sound with her tongue. "I one condition." Demi said smirking. _'Ooh boy, I hate this situation.'_


End file.
